A Cinderella Spy Story
by neversaynevergirl
Summary: Cammie grew up as a servant to her stepmother and sisters. Then when she starts texting a mysterious guy, who helps her show the real her. But when an oppurtunity comes when she gets to meet him. Will she find out who she is? Based on A Cinderella Story
1. Chapter 1

**I don't anything.**

Once upon a time in a town of Roseville I lived with my father who was a king of the land.

He was handsome and charming, and I loved him with all my heart.

He told me I was the princess that he cared about and only will.

But that was until he met Amy Hastings.

I was ten when they met. It was like a knight swinging a princess off his feet.

My dad had a diner called Matt's. There everyone was family.

When my mother died when I was young he used to bring me there and the workers watched me as I scribbled in color books.

And I had my birthday there every year and then it was the swinging off feet.

Well more like saving her from slipping on a slippery floor at his diner.

When he saved Amy, it was love at first sight.

So after a few months they got married and I had two step sisters, Mary and Kerry.

My dad was part of the army but they didn't need him until after a month after they got married.

So that day before he left, he sat down on my bed.

I was crying that whole week but sobbing on that day.

Since Amy, Mary and Kerry weren't nice to me, it was worse seeing my best friend in the whole world leaving me and going half way across the planet.

"Dad please don't go," I begged.

He pushed my hair out of my face and behind my ear and said, "I have to Cammie, I have no chose. I love you and remember fiary tales are the only place you will find me."

And that was the last time I heard his voice because a week after he left, we got a call that he was shot in the chest multiple times.

So after that MAry took over the house since dad didn't have a will and I moved to the attic.

That when hell struck.

**A little rough that happens in my first chapter over the story. I am sorry and hopefully it will get better. And the Cinderelle Story this is based on is the Hilary Duff one which I have been watching all day today. Please review and please come back since it gets better.**


	2. 8 years later

**I don't anything.**

**8 years later.**

My attic room was stuffy and tiny but I managed to fit everything.

My bed in the center of it, my desk toward the right window with my laptop on it, my kicking bag in front of my bed, banners of colleges my dad talked about lined the wall, and I had a stack of books on my bedside table on spies and stuff like that.

I really want to follow in my dad's footsteps and protect the country by becoming a spy for the CIA.

My dad always told me that my real mom, the one who died years ago used to dream about becoming a spy, but I'm going to make her happy. Even though she will never know.

I slept comfortably in my bed, snuggly under the covers. It felt like I was melting into the comforters and the pillow, when I heard a somewhat loud ding.

I lifted my head slightly, and saw my laptop screen was glowing with the word **Message.**

I kicked off my covers my covers and sat up.

My feet touched the cold, wooden floor, which sent a chill up my spine.

I walked over, the floor groaning under my feet and bent over.

I clicked on the button that read "view now".

And there was the message, from Blackthorne Boy.

I really don't know his real name though, cause we really haven't met in person.

He happened to go to my school and also have a plan on going to the CIA, but has to go through Blackthorne Institute to train for the career, while I have to go to Gallagher Academy. And we met I really can't explain it but, at the conference for career day, its to get to know one another with the people that want to do the same thing with you in the future, so we don't kill each other.

_You awake? _He asked.

I looked at the clock and noticed it was 6:00 am on a Sunday morning.

_Why are you up so early? Does Blackthorne make you wake up at 4 to train? _I asked.

I sighed and I got a reply in a second.

_'Cause I want to talk to you. I miss the how you message me._

I laughed, he could be sweet and sometimes cocky in messages, and I just smiled.

_What really made you wake up? And we talked less than 12 hours ago? _I sent

A second later.

_Well my dad made me start with boxing right now, but you kind of get me, you know?_

_Of what?_

_Well my dad, he is really strict and I am always trying to get away from the pressure he's putting me under. And when I do get away, I go straight talking to you and I could be myself, not like with my dad._

_Yeah I kind of do, my step family is always bugging me- _

_"_Who are you typin' to," I heard one of my step-sister's asked.

I turned around and saw them standing in the doorway. They wore their striped pjs, and Kerry wore a purple tank and Mary wore a pink tank.

I clicked out of the messages and turned to them.

"An essay," I lied.

"Really, 'cause usually by this time, you go to the gym. So any loser would do an essay and have their own schedule," Mary said trying to make it a comeback.

Kerry laughed with a snort, and high-fived her twin.

I rolled my eyes, crossed my arms and a _ta _came out of my mouth.

"Only losers would make the worst comebacks like that," I told them.

I grabbed my gymbag and stuffed my gym clothes in it.

I can't stand living, and even getting dressed here.

I grabbed my phone, went passed them and down the stairs.

_Why don't we meet? At the dance? _

I replyed.

_Yes_

**So haven't updated in two months sorry, and everyone is like make it your own not like the movie, so heads up I didn't know how to do the begining so I did what they did for the movie, but its def not like the WHOLE, there will be some parts, but not all, ok? Good, so yeah I am a little tired right now haha, me being a loser. ANd please don't bring the movie up again cuz I already know what I'm doing, so please review.**


	3. At the Gym

**I don't own anything.**

The gym was crowded as it always was on sunday mornings. With business men and women jogging, Priests boxing before mass later that day, and only a few teenagers actually go to the gym this early in the morning.

I locked my back in a locker and headed toward a punching to get a good warm up, before I run a mile or 4.

I moved in front of the huge bag and started hitting as fast as I can. I have been hitting this every morning for the past 3 years and each time the bag has gotten lighter to me. But that was then, now it was feeling heavy now for the first time in a few years.

Well I was thinking about Blackthorne Boy, finally going to meet him at the dance which was coming up faster than I thought. I couldn't help just thinking about him even though I don't really know him that well, but we do have the same passion for spying.

But as I drifted into my fantasy that I never have been to in like most of my life, I felt a hand place itself onto my shoulder. I jumped and flipped the person onto the mat and I noticed that I just flipped the Captain of the Wresling team, Zach Goode.

Zach Goode was about a year, maybe the same age as I am. He has muscle but not John Cena muscle, and broad shoulders. Zach has hair that was more than a buzz cut but not too long. He was one of those guys that every girl crushed on. That mysterious good looking guy like him, but suprisingly, he wasn't popu;ar.

But he was adored by many girls, but no too many.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized helping him up onto his feet.

"It's okay, I'm used to it. Sorry for scaring you like that," he said fianlly standing up straight.

"I'm fine, just thought it was a ghost," I joked, hoping he would laugh.

He did.

"So that was one mean flip you should join the wrestling team."

"I don't think so, why would a little ol' girl like me be on a boys wrestling team, they would make fun of me."

"Well if not, why not the CIA?"

"Um... no, I am more of a business person or scientist, you know," I lied.

"Well, do what you want to do, hey how come I've never seen you around here, me and the boys are practicing and maybe you can take them down since they're all wossies," he asked.

"I've been here but pretty much on every equipment here, maybe you do see me but I'm invisible."

"Oh nice you should be Cammie the Chameleon, if you ever want to be a spy or so."

He has no idea.

**Yeah characters are a little OOC, sorry and I told you before and I'm telling you again I know its similar to the movie so stop telling me that please. Okay so Irene took my power out on Sunday and we were suppose to get it last night, this morning, or tonight, but when I do I will promise to update. So I am at the library right now trying to finish this within 30 minutes (time limit). So yeah probably next time I'll update is next week, my 14th birthday and first day of school for me. So yeah that my birthday present to y'all. So I'll update soon as I can, Curse you Irene, and Please Review.**


	4. The Park

**I don't own anything.**

After being at the gym for another hour or so, with Zach, I decided to take the long walk home.

I got a text from Kerry saying that her mom needed me to fill up her car with gas, which I thought was stupid, since they are always driving and why can't they do it themselves.

But they have to be lazy as always.

I walked through the park, headphones in my ear, listening to Avril Lavigne.

The trees were changing colors from the pre-fall weather, and the breeze grazed agaisnt my face.

The grass was still green as it was in the spring.

But something seemed eerie today.

But it also seemed like just another normal day.

Kids ran around in big bulky coats, even thought it wasn't that cold, forced by their mothers.

Nannies sitting on park benches with strollers in front of them, gossiping.

Men and women jogging or taking a lesurly walk.

Than I heard someone run up from behind me and walked at my pace, next to me.

I took my headphones out of my ear, and stopped.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked Zach.

He stopped too and looked at me, his hands in his sweatpant pockets. His hoodie went over his sweaty hair.

And I was just standing there, in my way too short gym shorts, and a tank top and I was cold at 50 degress out.

He noticed that so he took off his jacket and draped it around my shoulders. I slid my arms in and said, "thanks"

"I'm not stalking you, just thought someone like you shouldn't be walking alone or else you will get attacked, or raped," he answered.

"Well I can pretty much can take care of myself."

"I know but what if they are stronger than you."

We started walking and I said, "Wow, Mr. Captain of the wrestling team, helping little ol' unpopular Cammie Morgan."

"So I can ask you to coffee sometime."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, cause a I feel like I haven't talked to you in a long time."

"Yeah since 8th grade."

"When all those shitty cliques happened."

"Yeah..."

There was an awkward silence between us. I smelled his sent in the jacket and then I remember back in 8th grade.

**Sorry to keep it short, I just want the 8th grade to be another chapter. Sorry for the OOC and I told u that I kept the last chapter short since I had a limited time at the library. So in two days its my birthday. 14 baby! So I'm updating almost every story this week to give u my birthday present, all my writing and the great reviews. So I hope you guys have an awesome school year, and my first day of school is also my birthday that too so... yeah hopefully my crush would text me thats my only wish for a present. So please review. I love y'all, and no telling me about the similarties to the movie.**


	5. The Flashback

**I don't own anything.**

_I was that geeky girls back in 8th grade. A girl with braces while all the other girls had boob and boyfriends._

_And that was the last time I have ever been to a school dance._

_Sparkly lights filled the gym making it seem homecoming in middle school._

_Food was on a long table lining the wall on one side of the gym._

_A disco ball hang from the ceiling making little sparkles dancing across the room in a circle._

_I was there standing just a few feet away from the door with hopes of meeting my prince charming._

_I wore a green dress with a sparkly lace going over the skirt. _

_My hair was in pig tails and I wore a huge smile on my face, my braces showing._

_"Who invited you?" I heard a snotty voice say behind me._

_I turned around and saw DeeDee with Kerry and Mary next to her._

_DeeDee of course wore a pink dress while Kerry wore purple and Mary wore a blue dress._

_"Um... I...," I tried speaking but Deedee just made me nervous._

_"Aww little Cam can't speak becuase her braces are too tight," DeeDee said._

_Mary and Kerry threw back their heads and started cackling._

_"I came with...," I trialed off when I heard a voice._

_"Me. She came with me."_

_I turned slightly and saw Zachary Goode coming over to me._

_He stopped next to me and stared at DeeDee, "Do you have a problem with that?"_

_"You came with Zachary Goode?" she schreeched making the whole gym stop dancing._

_At the time DeeDee had a major crush on Zach, and DeeDee was one of those girls who wanted every guy they looked at._

_No one answered, no one moved a muscle, but in a swift movement, DeeDee took the cup of a person closest to her and splashed it all over my dress._

_Punch oozed through my dress making me wet._

_"Ugh," I screamed and I ran out of there through the school and past people making out in the cornor and out in to the courtyard where I always went when I wanted to be alone._

_I sat down on the little bench, cold._

_I crossed my arms over my chest trying to keep my body heat in._

_Flowers surronded me, trying to keep me company._

_"There you are," I heard Zach's voice say._

_I looked up at him. He seemed like a harmless boy going through puberty, he was on the worst position on the wrestling team and his voice was breaking._

_"What are you doing here?" I asked. _

_"I was worried about you. And I tried saving you from DeeDee, sorry it didn't help."_

_There was silence between us until he lookedd at how cold I was._

_He took off his jackat and placed it around my shoulders._

_"Thanks."_

_He opened his mouth but stopped when he saw a group of jocks coming our way._

_"Yo Zach, why are you hanging with the geek," one of them asked._

_The leader of the pack stopped and walked in front of me. I stood up afraid of what would happen._

_"DeeDee told me to give you a message."_

_"What is it," I asked trying to be fearless._

_"Go die bitch!"_

_Then a punch came._

**Sorry it was bad, i was texting my crush so i was shaking as I always was when I texted him. And I am fianlly 14! Yeah mixed feelings so far and 8th grade is better then 6th and 7th grade, and I always thought DeeDee could be the mean girl. Sorry if you guys like her. Im keeping it short. Please review and now I will GO PEE!1**


	6. The White Van

**I don't own anything.**

Between us was quiet for the whole walk through the park.

No one laughed, joked, nothing, just the noise of the shoes hitting the pavement.

Then he said, "I'm sorry for what happened that night."

"Its okay, its over right."

He stopped and looked at me. I turned to him and he moved his hand close to mine, almost taking it, but not.

"Not really, it still haunts me, sometimes."

"Don't let it."

"But I can't help it! It was one of the worse things that happened to me!"

I gave him a look.

"Well, that happened right in front of me," he added, I nodded.

He looked away from me and around the park, it seemed like he was looking for something, or someone.

He looked behind me, his eyes widing, he bent down toward me, and whispered, "I think we should get out of here."

"Why?"

He didn't answer, I turned around looked at what he was looking at and saw a white van, and people dressed in black running, straight toward us.

He grabbed my hand, and we started running down the sidewalk. Our feet pounding hard on the feet, my heart beating so fast, and my hand, squeezing his hand, running away from people, I don't know why.

We ran over hills and ran down the street, we ran past houses, yards, gardens, people, gnomes.

I need to stop and catch my breath, but he wouldn't let me stop.

But from right out of the blue, arms grabbed around me, my hand leaving Zach's and I was being pulled down the street, and then black came over me.

**Ok sorry haven't updated in so long, eight grade is tough, and sorry Its bad, computer dying and we have a storm right now. And please don't yell at me. If you want me to update often, please if you have a twitter, please follow me and feel free to tell me to get to my writing. GG5 update: Ally has released some spoilers, and a short excerpt which I retweeted. Please follow and please review. AND I AM SUPER DUPER ALLYUPER SORRY.**


	7. The email

**I don't own anything.**

I remember waking up with a cold, wet feeling on my forehead. And pain running through my side.

I lifted an eye and discovered I was back in my room all alone, it seemed like nothing happened that morning, except the pain. And me changing into my workout gear.

I lifted my body up and the wet, cold object on my head fell next to me, making my covers wet. I picked up the ice pack that now rested on my bed and threw it on my desk.

It accidently hit my laptop and then turned it on. The word **Message **started to flash on the screen, I quickly got up and sat in my chair, hoping Blackthorne Boy wanted to talk to me.

I clicked "view" and my heart sank. It was from a unknown source and what I read seemed creepy.

_That was just a practice, next time it would be the real thing._

**Ok sorry no update in a lot of stories cause I have algebra 1, looking for different high school, applications, open houses, and my high school placement test next week, so yeah short, cuase have a practice test tomorrow, so yeah please review, and don't hate me**


	8. School

**I don't own anything.**

For the past day since I've received that message, I've made sure that I wasn't being followed. I returned to school the next day to expect someone there, someone who looked suspicious. No one was.

I came to my locker safely the next day. I mean safely because neither Kerry, Mary, DeeDee or anyone else has harassed me. I took some books out of my locker, placed them in my backpack, and closed the locker and found Zach leaning up against the locker next to mine.

He had one hand gripping his strap and the other in his pocket and he had fear in his eyes.

"Hey," I greeted softly.

"Hi."

Silence.

"Um... About yesterday, and that run in..." he started.

"Um... seemed like someone wants one of us kidnapped."

"Cammie, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

But before he could say anything, Mary and Kerry and of course DeeDee came up to us.

"Hey Zach, why are you hanging with this loser?" DeeDee asked.

"Because I was asking her to the dance," He told her.

Their eyes went wide, so did mine, I was surprised by this, but I did have a date, Blackthorne Boy.

"She better say "no"," DeeDee told him.

"Well she already said 'yes'." And he walked away.

Mary, Kerry and DeeDee looked at me. DeeDee leaned in toward me.

"If you get even, a foot close to him, you're dead, bitch." And I watch the three of them storm off down the hall, with me at my locker, wondering what just happened.

Then my phone went off, it was a text from Blackthorne Boy: **Can't wait to see you there.**

****And that got me wondering who he really is.

**Happy Holidays**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything.**

Liz Sutton, has been my best friend since I was a little girl. Well maybe like friends that didn't really talk until high school. So we sat under the stairs, where we normally eat lunch, and I told her everything that happened in the past 2 days.

"No way! He did not say that?" she asked.

I nodded.

"So who are you going to the dance with? Zach or Blackthorne Boy?"

"I believe both. I'm thinking Zach is Blacktorne Boy, or maybe he just said that to make DeeDee jealous."

"Maybe he likes you."

"Really? Come on, no guy would like to out with lil' Cammie Morgan."

"Well I bet he does."

I rolled my eyes and I looked around the room and spotted Macey McHenry. The most beautiful girl at school and more popular than DeeDee, she gets every guy out there, maybe she knows what I'm talking about.

"Let's ask Macey and see what she thinks."

**Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own anything.**

Liz grabbed me by the arm and brought me over to Macey, who was now sitting alone since everyone else left to throw their trash out. She sat there tossing around her salad, and she like barely noticed us. Liz sat next to her and cleared her thraot. Macey looked at Liz and greeted her.

"Um... Macey, can we get some guy help." Liz asked.

"Sure, what do you need." She faced Liz and me, who was standing. I went on the other side of the table and sat across from them.

"Um, you know Zach Goode right?" Liz started.

"Of course," Macey stated and then I told her the whole story that wasn't with the attack at the park, up until what he said at my lockers.

"So, what does it mean," I asked.

Macey thought for a moment, she tucked her black hair behind her ear, and her blue eyes shone like the waters in the Florida Keys.

"Maybe, he likes you, and he's that guy that you talk to."

"I've been thinking that, but I never thought it would be him," I told her.

Macey looked across the room at the poster on the wall, stating that the dance is a Masquerade Ball. She smiled and looked at me.

"Well, since the dance is a Masqerade Ball, why don't you meet Blackthorne Boy there, and then find out who he really is."

"That's a good idea," Liz said.

"I know it is, meet me Friday after school and we can give you a make over to meet your future Prince Charming." Macey squealed, excited for me, I guess, and walked away carrying her stuff with her.

"Come on Cinderella, are you already thinking about ditching," Liz looked at me.

I shook my head, for the first time in a forever I wasn't planning on running away, I was planning on staying.

**Yea last part stupid. Ok i had a rough few weeks, I felt more invisble than ever that I thought bad thoughts to do, but its over ok Im better now, and I have stupid math which I got a bad grade on the last test, and I'm trying to keep my grade up. And theres a thing that this school wants me to apply to but I don't want to and I just put up two original stories on WattPad, which are a little rough cause of everything going on (i'll put the link up in my profile) and I'm super tired cuz I had a sleepover for people not going to the dance last night, (which was canceled because of us, which is stupid) and I stayed up until 3 am and woke up 4 hours later so I'll stop complaing and post this up lol.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own anything.**

That Friday morning, I bounded down the stairs excited. Tonight I'm finally going to meet Blackthorne Boy and know who he really is. A huge smiled plastered my face as I grabbed my backpack from the chair and headed to the door when I was stopped.

"Cammie," Amy asked.

"Yes," I asked turning around.

"What are you so happy?"

"I'm going to the dance tonight."

"No, you're not."

"Why not, you said I could go."

"Actually I said that 'you could go if you found a date,' but since you don't I made plans for you at the diner."

My jaw dropped, "I do have a date."

"Who?"

"Zach Goode."

Then Mary and Kerry came out of nowhere, "well I heard differently," Amy said.

"No he said we were going together."

"Actually he's going with DeeDee," Kerry said.

"What?" I asked.

"He... is... going... with... DeeDee," Mary said very slowly to me.

"Since you have to work tonight, DeeDee asked him and he said 'yes'."

I couldn't take this anymore, I turned my back on them, and ran out of the house. I ran down the street and felt the first tear escape from my eyes, I just broke down and sat down on the sidewalk, and watched as cars passed by. I had pulled my legs up to my chest and then tried to calm myself. I don't know how long I sat there, but I knew that I was missing first period.

Then suddenly a rusty truck pulled over and I got to my feet, ready to run if it was someone trying to kidnap me. But then I heard the voice.

"Cammie, is that you?"

It was Zach.

I wanted to run, but I just froze there.

He got out of the driver's seat, and stood in front of me. He grabbed my hands and pulled me in a hug. I just stood there stiff, with his arms around me, not knowing what to do. I pushed him off of me and he looked confused. He placed his hands on my face and looked me in the eyes, which I tried to avoid.

"You okay?" he asked.

I didn't know what to say, my I placed my hands over his and took them off my face and started walking away, towards school.

"Let me drive you."

I didn't argue but got into his truck.

After like 10 minutes of driving and silence, he pulled into his parking space at school. We didn't move but just sat there.

"Thanks," I muttered. He nodded.

I face him and asked, "Why are you going to the dance with DeeDee?"

But before he can say anything I said,"Just forget about it ok."

I got out of his truck, I heard him call my name but I didn't bother look back. But I turned around and saw him hit the wheel and drove out of the parking space and out of the lot to the open road.

**So I'm keeping this short, found out there is a real Roseville and when I move to Maryland (in July) I might be going there. So Happy SuperBowl, I watch for the commercials, and sorry but I live in Patriot country right now so Im cheering for them! Don't hate me! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own anything.**

I sat outside, during lunch, wanting to avoid Liz and Macey, and Zach when he got back to school which was after 3 period. I sat on the grass in the big campass and didn't bother who walked by me because Blackthorne Boy had message me.

**So I heard that you couldn't make it to the dance.**

I typed: **Who told you?**

A reply a second later.

**Spy**

I shook my head, well its not like we're spies yet, we do have to go through a four year training school and through more training. I felt like I didn't want to talk to him, so I shut the computer. If I was going to discover who he really is, I should just look since its not like I'm going to the dance. I sat up straight and stretched my neck and look around the campass. I saw girls jog by their next class, kids making out in the corner, and mostly everyone on their computers and phones, and then I saw Zach. He was coming across the campass towards me and I saw him put his phone in his pant pocket. I started to but my computer back in my bag and then stood up, but I couldn't get any farther away from him because he grabbed my arm.

"Cammie, can we please just talk?" There was a little sadness in his voice and he seemed like he was pleading.

I stood there, not wanting to face him. I felt tears well up in my eyes. Was I really crying over this boy? I shook it off and turned to face him, it looked like he was hurt. I shoved my hands in my pockets, and looked at my face avoiding eye contact.

"What do you want?" I murmered.

"Its just, I heard you couldn't go to the dance, and then DeeDee thought I was free, so she asked me, and I said 'no'. Because I was planning on visiting you during dance, to keep you company, but if I don't go with DeeDee, she will do anything to hurt you so..." He trailed off.

I didn't want to hear anymore so I lifted my head and turned around and walked away, but before I could take another step, I was whipped around, and the next thing I knew, my lips are on Zach's lips.

**So short sorry, I know you guys what it longer, but then I would have to dedicate my whole day to you guys (which wouldn't be a bad idea) so please don't complain about it to me. Night!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own anything.**

I stood there not knowing what to do, come on a boy's lips were on mine! His lips were soft and I felt a little spark, I moved my arms around his neck, his hands moved to my waist pulling me closer to him. My hands grabbed his hair, and his arms warpped around my body. I don't know how long it took, maybe 10 minutes, when I pulled apart. I knew this was wrong, kissing Zach was wrong, there's Blackthorne Boy, I told myself. Well maybe Zach is Blackthorne Boy. Maybe he isn't.

Just why does my life have to be so confusing. I just stood there looking at him suprised.

"I...I heard you were going with someone to the dance, I just... I'm sorry for doing this." he stammered.

"Its okay," were the only words that I managed to say.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes and said, "Well if you do go to the dance, save me a dance?"

I nodded, and I watched as he removed his hands and walk away. I stood there I don't know how long, but as soon as the bell rang, for free period, I sprinted through the campus and through the school, maybe about 5 people yelled at me for it, and found Liz at her locker.

"What?" she asked as I walked up to her, and she saw the look on my face.

"Zach kissed me," I told her.

"Oh my GOD!," she squealed.

I placed my hands on her shoulder to keep her from jumping up and down, and making a fool of herself since almost everyone was staring.

"Tell me everything!"

I told her what happened and neither of us couldn't help but smile.

"We really need to get you to that dance!"

"How, he's going with DeeDee, and I have work and what about Blackthorne Boy?"

"Leave it up to me and Macey and we'll deal with everything."

I watched as Liz skipped down the hall, and I couldn't help but smile, I hope tonight will be my night.

**Ok I'm not big on writing long chaps, it will give me an eye burn. Since I have Feb vaca and nothing to do but steal cheese-its tonight, i thought why not write this so I don't get hurt by an angry mob. Well don't be mean to me!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own anything.**

After school, I headed straight to the diner and got to work. If I pretty much get everything that needs to be done, finished by 7, hopefully I can go to the dance. I walked into the bright pink diner, which was changed after my dad died, and saw all my co-workers, wearing little french uniforms (with the casual whistle). I heard toward to the back of the diner to check myself in and changed into my uniform, which is kind of sexist. I stopped in the mirror, before heading back out, and saw myself. The uniform pushed up my boobs a little, and it made me look like some prostitute. I hate how I looked in this, I don't want to look like some sleazy girl, but I have no other choice. Amy won't let me look for another job, because one time I was she made me work 5 hours a day, that I barely had time to do my homework and almost failed everything that week.

I walked out and saw Archie, wearing a chef uniform, cooking in the back kitchen, and I made my way from to get my apron and little padlet, for the orders, and went to my first table. After a few hours, around like 6 almost 7, Macey and Liz stopped in. Macey carrying a big box and Liz carrying my dress. Macey was dressed in a white dress, her hair pulled in a ponytail, and she had a light green mask, while Liz wore a puffy pink dress with a pink mask.

"What are you doing, you better get in your dress," Macey commanded as I washed down the counter, which they were sitting at.

I didn't say anything because I watched as Amy walked in. I eyed her as she went to the cash register and took some of the money out and stuffed it in bra.

"Why are you eyeballing me, missy?" she asked me.

I shook my head, but then I heard my co-worker, Bex, say, "I was, I was wondering how much fake you can get."

Liz and Macey snorted. It was true, Amy's face, boobs, butt, legs, and stomach is from plastic surgery. Amy walked up to Bex who was now standing next to me.

"If you give me one more smart ass comment, Ms, Baxter, I will get you deported. Oh and Cammie, if you leave for the dance, I will know, I got eyes all over this place. I will be back at midnight." And we watched Amy walk out of the diner.

I sighed.

"What am I going to do?" I asked

"I got an idea, come you three," Bex said leading us into the back.

As we stood in the back closet, I changed into Macey's dress and mask and the same hairstyle, me wearing my converse and she changed into my uniform with a baseball cap ( hiding her face), I knew everyone I knew was changing, I was finally going against Amy's rules and doing what I want to do.

"Okay, I'll call you at 11:45 so you get over here before Amy gets back from, where the hell she goes," Bex said.

I looked at Macey, we kind of looked a like, well our bodies, not our faces and hair.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go meet your Prince Charming!" Macey ordered us out the door.

Liz and I ran to the car, hopped in and drove off to school. I was sure that I was going to find out whoever Blackthorne Boy is, and live happily ever after (i know a bit corny right?) and get away from my miserable life. But when we pulled into the parking lot, I wasn't sure anymore, I was freaking out.

"Liz, I can't do this," I told her.

"Why not?"

"What if he finds out who I am, and then ditches me?"

"No he won't, remember he knows you by personality, not by popularity, now lets go in there and get our groove on."

I smiled, we walked into the gym, sparkling lights filled the area, tables full of food were on both sides of the gym and everyone was dressed up all fancy like, with masks that I didn't know who was who. I felt like my shoes were underdressed, well they were converse. As we walked toward the center, under the disco ball, I stopped and looked at Liz, she just smiled, and pushed me under it. And I stood there, everyone looking at me, and my shoes, waiting for Blackthorne Boy or Zach, or whoever it might be.

Just it creept closer to 5 minutes of me standing there, I heard a voice.

"Well, hello Gallagher Girl."

I smiled, held my breath and turned around. I faced a 17 year-old boy in a nice clean tux, wavy hair and a black mask. And I knew this boy before, and it was not as all I was expecting.

This boy is Jonas.

**Omg Jonas! Ahh, well I'm not really telling anyone thats going on. ANd there is Bex, haha so I wanted to update sooner like during vaca, but stupid me being lazy, well hope you enjoy :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own anything.**

Jonas? Jonas is Blackthorne Boy?

I knew he was into all the spy kind of stuff but I thought he wouldn't be tough as Blackthorne Boy. I was really hoping it would be Zach, but his friend Jonas? He is pretty much like the boy version of Bella Swan.

"You're Blackthorne Boy?" I asked.

He laughed, "No, do you want me to be?"

I didn't answer to that.

"Listen, he really wanted to meet you but, he was forced to go with someone else, so he's trying to get away from her, so he told me to come instead."

Did I just hear someone trying to get away from another to be with me? I think I didn't hear that correctly.

I watched as Jonas walked away from me through the crowd, and there I was alone again.

Should I bail?

Maybe, he wasn't actaully getting away from his date and he just wanted me to make a fool of myself standing like a loser in the middle of the school dance, in front of everyone!

I sighed, I just stood there, waiting for Zach or Blackthorne Boy (whoever that is).

As the time creept closer to 12, I decided to bail, officially saying that he wouldn't even bother to show his face. I started slowly to walk away from the center towards Liz, who is now dancing with Jonas, waiting to go back to work. But I didn't get any farther.

I heard the familiar voice, "Gallagher Girl?"

I breathed turning around, and smiled at who I saw.

**I know short, but you guys were awesome last night with my last chapter, and I couldn't just leave it at that, so here you go!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own anything.**

"Hello Zach," I greeted.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked. His suit was black and it didn't have any wrinkles, his mask was bright white, and I knew those emerald green eyes shining through.

I shrugged, "Took a lucky guess."

"Do you want me to guess who you are," he joked.

"I prefer you don't," I smiled.

"Wanna dance?"

I nodded. He held out his hand and I took it, he led me through the gym, people glancing at me, looking all confused.

I bet they were wondering, who this girl was? But I just thought they were going to tell DeeDee who was with Zach. But tonight, that didn't matter if she killed me or Mary and Kerry found out and told Amy, tonight I was a new person. I don't know how I knew it was Zach, but I guess it was destiny or something.

As we walked through the courtyard, all alone, I just felt some aliveness that I never knew I could feel. I liked Zach when we were little and all, but him being Blackthorne Boy, my feelings have just gotten stronger.

Closer we got to the gazebo, which was covered with white flowers, my hands started getting sweaty. I was wondering what would happen as we started dancing. Was I going to fall and hit my head? Will I make a fool of myself?

But when we stood in the middle of the gazebo, he faced me and placed his hand in mine, and his other hand on my waist, I placed my hand on his shoulder and suddenly I hear music playing. Violinist started playing and I smiled.

"You are a sly one Goode."

"So are you, Morgan."

I just looked at him my mouth gaped, with us moving side to side.

"Cammie, don't worry, I knew it was you this whole time."

"Well I didn't know it was you, it was you, some guy or Jonas."

"Well Jonas had someone anyway."

"What about DeeDee?"

"She left because I told her that she means nothing to me."

I smiled. He dipped me and when I came back up he kissed me. His finger intertwined with my mask, but then suddenly my phone blasted Taylor Swift, and I jerked my face away, remembering that Bex was going to call.

"I got to go," I told him and I ran off, trying to take my phone out of my shoe in the process.

"Smooth, Bex," I told her.

"Sorry, but the Wicked Witch of the West is coming earlier," she said in her accent, "Get Liz and hurry back as you can."

I hung up and ran to the gym, looking for Liz, when there were whispers all over the room.

Then I heard someone call my name, it was Mary and Kerry, and I noticed, Zach accidentally took my mask off.

**So I'm planning maybe update every Saturday, if thats okay. And I need your ideas of what to do next. I love you all. Have a nice weekend. PS I was listening to the song they dance to in the Hilary Duff one, "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain, to get into the mood and all, LOVE that song, I want to dance to it when I get married, If I do lol FOREVER ALONE. PSS Im going to the bookstore to see if GG5 is out cause when I went to one GG4 was out early, so just a check for me. I'll tell you about it if I get it and if you guys want!**


	17. Chapter 17 and author's note

**I don't own anything.**

I turned around and looked at them. Their arms were crossed and lips pursed.

"Hi, guys, nice dance we're having right."

"What do you think you're doing Cammie?" Mary asked.

"Um...," but before I finished I finished, I turned around and pumped into someone who had a cup of fruit punch in their hands and it spilled all over my dress, and _into_ my dress. I groaned. Flashes of phones and camera went of and I felt someone's hand grab mine and pulled me to the front of the gym. I noticed that Liz was dragging me from my stepsisters, from the flashing lights of taking picture of my humiliation and Zach.

We ran to the car and hopped in and quickly got my seat belt on. And we drove out of the school parking lot, me hyperventilating. I grabbed on the dashboard, feeling like I have to throw up.

"Cammie..." Liz's voice trailed off.

"It was Zach, and he knew it was me and then Mary and Kerry... Liz go faster!" I yelled.

"I'm going as fast as I can without getting pulling over."

I sat back in my seat, about to throw up. Well that wouldn't be a bad idea, it would go flying and block the window of the next car and then there will be a pile up and if Mary and Kerry were on their way, it would stop them. I know gross, but what if they were on their way to the diner to tell Amy that I went to the dance without her knowledge. What would happen there?

I couldn't think about because, Liz's car started to slow.

"LIZ!"

"I'm sorry, but the battery just died."

I groaned, cars honked and I looked at the street signs. I was close to the diner.

"See you later Liz." I hopped out of the car, took off my heels and started running down the street, trying to carry my dress in the process.

I ran into the diner, praying that Amy and her toads of daughters weren't there, but I didn't pray enough.

"Cameron Morgan, where have you been." Amy asked, and I noticed Mary and Kerry standing next to her, smiling. Bex was next to Macey scared.

I didn't say anything.

But that didn't make me anymore stupid. I watch as Zach walk in through the kitchen, my mask in his hand, watching on what was happening.

**I know a little short but I want to talk to you guys. Something happened to a friend of a friend and I just want you to know that I'm here for you, whenever there's something bugging you, something that's happening or you just need to talk, just talk to me on here, tumblr, twitter (maybe through DM) I will be there for you, no one was there for me when I had problems, but I love you guys so much! Just name me one thing, one thing you can't wait to happen in the future and you guys have to promise me that you will stick to it, no matter what happens and never give up on it. Here's mine, I want to be a very successful person and I want to be in show biz, i know its hard to break in but I will never give up. Maybe you guys some day will say, "hey, i used to read her stories on fanfiction!" Now tell me what you want to do.**

**I tried doing both ideas you guys sent me but I forgot how they all went together, cuz I wanted to talk to you guys about whats going on. And I just got GG5 yesterday, read it within 24 hours! I'm such a nerd! I love you guys so much and never forget that and I know there is someone out there who is willing to die for you, I never thought about that until I almost fainted and my mom told me of what my ex told me. Just be safe and I will try to get back to you guys if you need anything.**

**-Elyse**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own anything.**

So for the next day, I sat in my room. Alone. Without the computer. No stereo. Nothing.

Well at least at had my comms, which don't really work. I sat on my bed playing with my old phone that didn't really work anymore. Wanting to call Liz to get me out my room. Call Zach and say sorry for the other night.

There was a knock on my door, "Go away Mary, or Kerry, or who the hell it is."

I flopped on my side and stared out of the window. Another knock.

"I said go away!" I yelled putting a pillow over my ears.

"No," I heard a voice of Liz opening my bedroom door and walking in and I sat up.

"Liz, I'm so sorry for leaving you there last night, its just..." I trailed off.

"Save it, I get it."

I stood up and hugged my best friend in the entire world. My little Lizzie. Only 85 pounds of pure white Southern meat, she can really hug tight. I pulled apart when I heard a rock hit my window.

"Oh and I think you'll be needing these," Liz said as Bex and Macey walked into my bedroom, with make up bags and outfits, and acceorices.

"What for?" I asked.

"Look for yourself," Macey said.

Another rock my window and I went and opened it, caught a rock mid-flight. Zach was standing on the ground rocks in his hands.

"Oh Cammie, let your hair down." He said. I laughed.

"Too late, already cut it." I joked.

"So Gallagher Girl, would you mind grabbing a coffee with me?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry, grounded." I sighed.

"Has that stopped you before?" I heard Liz say behind me. It was true, I did sneak out just to meet my favorite band... and to get a new comms set and a new laptop. But what if I get caught again? Well last night's Cammie is coming back.

"Let's do this." I called down. I backed away from the window and faced Bex, Liz and Macey, who looked like doctors about to operate on my.

After about 10 minutes of makuping, dressing up, I was ready for my coffee date with Zach. I had long jeans on which were folded up at the cuff, a V neck t-shirt, and necklaces and bracelets, and no jacket (because Macey said that when you're cold a guy offers a jacket, hopefully she is right, yet again).

I walked through of the house, making sure no one else was home, since Macey, Bex and Liz will be filling in for me if anyone comes back home, and walked out of the house and saw as Zach stood up from sitting on the steps.

He stared at me smiling, "What," I asked.

"You look nice."

"Thanks."

He held out his hand and I took it and we walked away from the house that seemed like I was living in hell.

**So second update, about the note earlier I have typing probs (don't ask me why) ok for the help, I want YOU to talk to ME, cuz I helped myself with my crazy world. My ex was worried when I fainted and my mom told me since his mom told mine, and the part of the show biz I want in is dance, act, maybe model (to show girls no matter what size you are, you are all beautiful) and some music (choosing if im a good singer or not) like being a guitar player. Remember I tend NOT to re-read so sorry if anything doesnt make sense, cuz _I do that . And thanks for the comments on my name! _**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own anything.**

Walking to the coffee shop was awkward, we really didn't know what to say since we were out in the open instead of behind a computer or a phone. But as soon as we sat down at a table near the window I had to say, "I'm sorry for running out of there like that."

"Don't worry, your friends told me everything. Does your stepmother really treat you that way."

I didn't say anything so, I looked out the window and watched as people pass by.

"Ohmygod" I heard him say.

"What?" I asked.

"Did she do that to you?" he asked, his finger went under my chin and he moved my head to the side, revealing a scar that I got a few months ago. I started to fiddle with my thumbs.

"It was an accident," was all I could say.

I was trying to help Amy one day with making dinner, which was weird since she never did anything. She was upset about something and whenever Amy is upset she cooks. Amy just cried over cutting up the onions and I asked if I could help. So I was just getting taking the knife out of her hands, but she slaps me and the knife had cut me on the chin and she told me to "get away bitch."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was some cooking mishap."

So after about an hour of stories of childhood memories, middle school embarrassment and secrets coming out, we decided to go back to my house. We decided to go the back way instead of the park, which still haunts me.

"That was fun last night," he said breaking the silence.

I smiled, "well sorry, again, for running off."

"It doesn't matter, its over and I got my Gallagher Girl," he than took my hand in his. I looked at our hands holding, I blushed.

"And I got my Blackthorne Boy," I added. But then I stopped because coming this was a white van.

"Go!" Zach yelled, even though I was right next to him. We ran into an alley way, jumping over trashcans and crates and that's when I heard the gun fire. What was going on? Why were they chasing us? But hopefully I can get answers soon, because I ran into a man, his body built like brick. His arms came around me, holding me at my arms. I tried to break free, but his grip has gotten stronger.

"Let her go," I heard Zach say to the man.

"Well, maybe you should keep in mind never to walk with your little girlfriend, Zach," then man harshly said. Zach knew this man, but how? Then next thing I knew, I was thrown into the van, the door closed behind me and Zach's voice screaming my name.

**Sorry haven't updated in awhile, please forgive me with this bad update! I'm thinking maybe few more chapters until I wrap it up, please know what you want next to happen. Please review**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own anything.**

I woke up with a ringing in my head, Zach's voice calling my name repeating. _What just happened?_ I asked myself. I found myself laying on the cold floor in a jail cell. I got to my feet, my legs were shaking and I held onto the wall, and tried to hold myself up, walking to the bars. I grabbed onto the cold bars and started yelling.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I called out.

I heard footsteps, and then I saw a tall shadow making its way over to me. Finally the person came into view, it was the man that grabbed me. He had a grin on his face, he wore a blue shirt with a leather jacket covering. He had slick black pants and fancy black shoes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You don't know?" he asked me.

I shook my head no.

"Looks like your father has been keeping a lot of secrets from you."

"What about my father?"

"Oh, he was part of the group that was trying to go after your mother, but now is going after you."

"What for?"

"Maybe your father shouldn't been keeping secrets from you."

I felt sad, my father was dead and I couldn't do anything about it. If only he had told me something that was going on for along time, like since before my mom died. If he could tell me if there was something that could explain everything to me. But then I remembered something, something he told me before he went out to war. He said, "remember that fairy tales are the only place to find me."

"The book," I muttered.

"The what?" he asked and he moved closer to me and I saw he had a key hanging out of his pocket, then I got a plan.

"Come here," I motioned him. He walked closer and I stuck my hand between the bars and grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards me, hitting his head against the metal bars.

He fell to the ground unconscious, I couldn't believe he blacked out because of that. He laid face first and his nose was bleeding. I held my breath as I reached out and went to grab the key that laid next to him. I heard him groan and I stopped, my hand still next to him. He didn't do anything, so I brought my arm back in and stood up. I placed the key into the lock and turned it, the door opening. I silently did a little happy dance, and then ran out of the cell and through a warehouse and out the door.

I found I was close to home so I started running, home. I never thought I would say this, but I really wanted to go home. Who cares if Amy, Mary or Kerry find out if I was gone, I just wanted to be away from here. I past the diner, not stopping there and through the town and I finally got to my house. I ran straight in the house and ran up the stairs to my attic bedroom. I flung the door open and was surprised to see Zach in there, going through me things. He turned around and he outstretched his arms and I ran into his body, hugging him tightly.

"I was so scared they were going to do something," he breathed into my hair. "What happened?"

"I escaped, what are you doing in my room?" I asked.

"Trying to figure out what they want."

"Do you mean, you know about it," I backed up away from him.

He didn't have to say anything.

"You do?" I said shocked.

"Gallagher Girl..." he trailed off.

"So everything that happened was for finding out, why they were after me."

"Cammie..." he reached for me.

"Is it true?"

"No, please Cammie just listen to me."

I didn't want to hear anything more because, i walked past him to my desk where my book of fairy tales sat and I picked it up from the binding and started shaking it. Something fell out and I crouched down and picked up the paper, and I was shocked of what I saw.

**So what do you guys think it is? Why are they chasing her? Tell me about what you want to happen. Should I do a sequel? And what should it be about? I was thinking like Romeo and Juliet (since we are reading it in school ) and I thought of Star-Crossed Spiers. tell me what you think!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own anything.**

It was a list of names, which my dad labeled "**Must Find**." I looked through the list and found the name, Cathrine Goode, Zach's mother.

I stood up and looked at him, upset.

"So, you were looking for this weren't you?" I asked.

"Cammie..." he trailed off.

I then started reading a sticky my note had put on, it read,

_Dear Cammie, _

_I might be gone but I hope you have found this, if you have promise me to never trust theses people or their decedents, I have been looking for years looking for this, going against the others, and once I founded it, I vowed to destroy every last one of these people. They have done something that changed everything. They might be coming after you because of this, since I did leave it in your possession. I am sorry, please forgive._

_I love you_

_Matthew Andrew Morgan_

I looked at him, tears stung my eyes.

"So they're after something so stupid, something that has a list of people's names? That's why they want me?" I asked.

"No, its not that. Maybe, but they don't want these to go to the CIA or their cover is blown," he answered.

"So are you part of them or something? Is everything that we did a lie? Were you meant to meet me online?" I asked, afraid to hear his answer.

"No, I'm not part of them, I just want to get away from them. I appreciated everything that happened between us and I knew that you wanted to go to Gallagher and I really wanted to say sorry to you what happened to so long ago. And Cammie, ever since we were young, I have always admired you from afar."

Him saying that made me confused about my feelings. Was I either mad or happy that he said that but the next thing I knew was that my arms were around his neck and my lips were on his. What was I doing? But I didn't bother pull away because the only thing I knew was that I was happy for him to be there. And with every thought I had I pulled him in towards me. His arms came around my waist and he picked me up, my legs going around him and he placed me on my dresser, and we pretty much had a little make-out sessions for a few more seconds until I heard screaming coming from downstairs.

I pulled away and we listened closely what the voices were saying.

"How could you let her get away?" I heard Amy yelling.

But there wasn't another voice, so she was probably on the phone.

"Well find her!" she yelled again and I heard the front door open and smash behind her.

"Let's go," he said, I jumped down and ran over to get my backpack and stuffed the papers in my bag and followed him out of my room. I didn't know where we were going, but I really hoped I can trust Zach. We walked down the stairs and seeing no one was home. So we just casually walked towards the front door, but then all of a sudden we are kicked to the floor and standing there is DeeDee.

**So I know everyone was confused on yesterday's update, im sorry, so the Romeo and Juliet thing its not gonna work out i guess, because something happens in here that prob wont work, plus I was not planning on them dying. And if you guys want a sequel can I have some ideas I can branch upon? Please and thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own anything.**

Standing right in front of me was DeeDee and Mary and Kerry. Zach was in pain next to me, for being spy he got kicked wicked hard by some girl. They both wore leather suits that Catwoman would wear and I was sure that my breast was showing because I felt my V neck shirt in a awkward position.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh, Cammie, you are so clueless," DeeDee said.

"Why do you need the list?" I asked.

"Tie her up, for a little family welcoming," she said. What did she mean about family welcoming? Well I couldn't ask because Mary and Kerry grabbed me and pushed me into a chair and my legs and hands were bounded together with fishing wire. And Zach was held by Mary and Kerry, who both held a taser on either side of him.

"What do you mean family?"

"Cammie, we are sisters. Twins exactly," DeeDee answered.

"What are you talking, my mother only had me."

"Really? Well haven't you noticed that we are similar. We are both spies, but I'm better," DeeDee said.

"Of course, you were kidnapped when you were little by them and you ." Zach said all tied up. What the heck was going on, I was so confused. DeeDee my sister? And Zach knew?

"Wait, slow down, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm your sister, I was kidnapped by the Circle, the people going after the list that our dad had around here. And where the hell is it!" DeeDee slowed it down for me to understand.

She looked around the room, hopefully trying to find it. Then I remembered that it was in my backpack, which wasn't around me anymore. I looked around, well the most I can do with my head, sitting, tied up in a chair. I looked at wear she attacked us and I saw my backpack between the crack of the floor and the armour. DeeDee bent down to my height and placed her hand on both my cheeks and squeezed, making me look like that face I used to make when I was little. I looked over her shoulder and saw something sharp the maybe can cut my bands around my arms and then I got an idea.

"Tell me where it is Cammie," she ordered me.

"No, Cammie, don't tell her,"I heard Zach struggling against my step-sisters. I took a deep breath, making it seem like I was going to tell her and kneed DeeDee in the stomach with both my knees, since they were tied together. She grabbed her stomach and I jumped onto my legs. DeeDee stood up and pushed me against the wall, a sharp object stabbed into my back and I groaned, but them started to saw the band with it.

"You're not going to get away that easily," DeeDee quietly threatened me. I stopped sawing the rope when it fell off my arms and I grabbed her by both her shoulders and pushed her to the ground, but on her way down, she hit her head on the drawers and was knocked unconsious.

"DEEDEE!" Mary and Kerry screamed and let go of Zach and ran over to her. I untied my legs and ran to where my backpack was, crouched down and grabbed it and Zach took my hand and we ran out of the door and out down the block until a woman in black stopped us in our tracks.

And I knew who it was, Cathrine Goode.

**I'M SORRY IF IT MAY CONFUSED YOU AT THE BEGINNING, IT DID FOR ME TOO, I ALWAYS CONFUSE PEOPLE**

**So I took family time off of my family since we are in baltimore to update. Oh and guess what GG5 is like on 3 different Best Selling Book shelves next to the Hunger Games, so this might be a sign (whenever a lot of a book is sold I believe there might be a movie made soon) but I don't know if my theory is always true. And I saw a bus with the destination to McHenry, I think its a sign, I always see GG signs and all ( i'm kinda weird like I have friends who remind me of Liz, Bex and Macey) SO if there was ever a movie who would you cast as them, I know one for me either Munro Chambers (Degrassi) or Burkely Duffield (House of Anubis) would make a good Zach. And hopefully by the time I officially move to Maryland I will visit Roseville, I'm not sure if its real or not. **


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own anything.**

Mrs. Goode was there, right in front of me. The last time I saw her pale face, her dark eyes and red hair was years ago at a school play we had to put on. I thought something had happened to her since then I haven't heard or read her name until earlier that day. She stepped towards us, so we stepped away and turned around but found ourselves surronded by Mary, Kerry and the guy from when I was at the jail cell. Zach looked at my terrified.

"Hey honey, I haven't seen you in forever, how's school?" Cathrine asked her son, who just glared at her.

"Its now a living hell since you are here," he answered.

"Why would you say that?"

But Zach didn't answer because the next thing I knew his hand was around my waist, him pulling me close to him. And he quickly took his hand away from me.

"Oh honey, you finally found yourself a girlfriend. I'm sorry but I need her," Cathrine said.

"You're not going anywhere with her," Zach yelled at her.

"Yeah you aren't!" I yelled at Cathrine, trying to seem tough.

"Really? Girls, I need to talk with your step-sister." Cathrine ordered Mary and Kerry and they walked up to me, their arms grabbing my, forcefully away from Zach. I swear that these aren't my step-sisters really, they had an act of these really girly-girls but they actually were spies. But then I remembered from years ago, I remembered them going through my father's old stuff and then another time they were doing flips and kicks and such. I didn't need to remember about the past, now its all about the present and whats going to happen if I don't get out of this. Zach started to walk my way when the man grabbed him, Zach struggled, but the man's gripped became tighter. I watched him struggle as I elbowed Mary and Kerry at the same time in the stomach, they gripped it with their other hand but they just wouldn't let go of me. They threw me to the ground, m hands blistered and my knee bleeding from the pavement. Mrs. Goode knelt down in front of me and squeezed my face like DeeDee had.

"Where's the list Cammie? Can you give it to me?" she asked.

"No Cammie! Don't do it!" Zach yelled.

"Quiet!" Mary screamed at him.

"Do you really want me to do this?" Mrs. Goode asked.

"Do what?" I asked scared.

"Kill him, kill your friends. What were their names, Macey, Bex and Liz? Would you risk everything to save them, like your father did?"

"What about my father.?"

"He wouldn't give me the list you had there, so I threatened to kill you, so he sacrficed everything so you can stay alive."

"No, he died at war!" I muttered, hoping it was right.

"No," she pulled out an an object which had a knife with a lighter in one little thing,"he didn't." She stuck the knife close to my neck.

"Cammie!" Zach screamed. I wanted to help him, but my life was on the line, what could I do? Give her the list, and save everyone, or let me die. I heard Zach whimper, as Kerry kneed him in the place that I would rather not say. So I then knew what I needed to do. I stood up, Mrs. Goode getting to her feet. I threw my backpack on the ground and looked at her.

"Kill me, not them." was the words that came out of my mouth. I held my breath, couldn't believe that this was it, my time as a amateur spy was over, and it was time to see my dad and mom in the place in the sky. I watched as Mrs. Goode rasied her knife but then picked up the bag next to me.

"Thank you sweetheart, but goodbye," as she spoke the words seemed like her breath was winter and an icicle was freezing up her tongue. I heard as Zach called my name, but I didn't listen, I didn't want to hear his voice, I didn't want to hear anything. But my ears didn't stop then or when her knife started moving towards me. This was it, my life was finally over. My hopes and dreams were over. My dream of going to Gallagher Acedmy was over, my career with the CIA, my friendships and my relationship with Zach. But thoses didn't stop me when I took a breath and grabbed Mrs. Goode's wrist and twisted it, her arm in an awkward position. She cried out in pain, but her scream was interrupted by the smell of fire as the bag started to go up in flames. I had used her lighter from the object and set the backpack up on fire, the list gone with it. I couldn't cheer because the next thing I knew was that black came over me.

**SO I was planning this being the last chapter, but I wanted to torture you! HEHEHE! So give me any ideas for the sequel! So I found out I'm related to a McHenry, cool right? SO the last chapter would be out by the time I get home from Baltimore, so either Friday, after midnight (at the earliest) or Saturday, or maybe tThursday. Good Night Fellow Gallagher Girls, whom I like to torture (not really) :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own anything.**

I groaned, I felt a sharp pain in my forehead. I touched my head and sat up, my other arm lifting my body up. I opened my eyes and found myself in a white room, was this where people come into heaven, by waking up in a hospital bed. I sat there dazed and I brought the hand away from my head and found blood staining my skin. I groaned and flopped down on the bed. Maybe if I am in heaven, I would get to see my mom and dad again. But I doubt that since I found the door opening and Zach walking over to my bed and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Hey," he said quietly, his hand reached out for mine and I grabbed it, feeling his pulse and the warmth of his skin.

"Hi," I managed to get out but it was more like a whisper.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well my head hurts."

"It will get better."

"What exactly happened?"

"Well after you burned the bag, she hit you with the but of the knife really hard and you blacked out."

I groaned again.

"I'm sorry, Zach."

"What are you sorry for. Its a good thing you're alive."

"I'm sorry I burned the list. Its gone and its all my fault."

"You didn't burn it."

This caught my attention, I sat up in my bed and let go of his hand. I moved over as he came and sat down on my bed next to me.

"What do you mean I didn't burn it? It was in the bag, it went up in flames," I stated.

"No it wasn't." he dugged into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. I took it out of his hands and opened it. The names that I read earlier today were still there.

"But how?"

"Spy," he pointed at himself.

"Of course you are." I smiled.

For the next few months, I stayed with Bex, who's parents didn't mind since it was only for a few more months. I graduated with all my friends, crying that we'll be leaving each other and maybe not going to see the again. But I promised to keep contact with everyone of them. DeeDee, Mary and Kerry disappeared after what happened that day and so did Amy and I haven't heard about them since. I had changed the diner back to the way my dad had it and sold it to a family friend from Texas. So the year ended great, I was with Zach and we headed off the Blackthorne and Gallagher to pursue our dreams as spies, and we lived happily ever after.

The end, maybe not.

**THE END**

**Eye's Open the sequel will probably be out later tonight or tomorrow, thank you guys so much for the support and remember to keep those promises we made! Please review and I will give you a virtual cookie!**


End file.
